The long-term objective of this research is the development of an integrated high frequency ultrasound (HFUS) transducer system for quantitative imaging of skin and subcutaneous tissues for detection and characterization of abnormalities, e.g. skin tumors. If successful, the integrated system could provide a blueprint for image-guided surgery of skin tumors using high intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU), where quantitative imaging of the viscoelastic properties will provide robust means of guidance, monitoring and assessment of the surgery. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]